mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Forum:IRC
Hello, good people of the Wiki! I come here today to propose to you... IRC! Essentially, IRC (Internet Relay Chat) is a program to allow for easy conversation between multiple individuals who can log into the program through a variety of clients designed for such. But Jimcloud, why should we get IRC? Well, you see, IRC is designed for people to chat! Over on the Final Fantasy Wiki, we use our IRC channel for anything from policy discussions to talking about FF games to talking about Homestuck to whatever various inane thing happens to cross our minds next. It's very nice for casual conversation that would clutter talk pages, and for a form of real-time conversation you don't really get on a Wiki. But Jimcloud, what about Pesterchum/Wikia Chat?/??? Well, those are options too, but for this specific purpose, IRC is superior. I'll provide examples for the two specific other IRC options listed. Pesterchum (which is actually a specialized type of IRC in and of itself) is great for peer to peer conversations, but it's not designed for conversations between multiple users. Yes, it has memo capabilities, but having a capability is not the same as being its specialty, and more general IRC excels in conversation between multiple individuals while still possessing the capability for PM conversations. There's less legwork involved in setting up a channel than there is a memo, and once a channel is set up properly you can count on it still being there. Wikia Chat is also an option, but it's generally inferior to IRC being Wikia because it lacks formatting capabilities and requires a Captcha to be used every time you log in, which, while preserving that authentic MSPA feel, isn't really conducive to convenient IRCing. The specifics can be figured out once we decide if we're using IRC at all or what, but I would personally recommend the freenode network, since that's where Wikia themselves set up their own IRC channel, but that's still up to you guys. What do folks think? 15:39, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :While I'm not entirely sure about the sales pitch tone (:P), I can confirm the above points. The simple fact is that even at its worst, IRC is objectively better than Wikia Chat, so the question is not so much "Which should we use?" as "Do we need one at all?". I'm not sure whether this wiki needs one, to be honest, as it's not actually a huge wiki and the userbase is in many ways just that – "userbase" rather than "community". But perhaps that's more because we don't have this kind of tool. :Doesn't hurt to consider having an IRC channel, at any rate. Thoughts? :To be honest, it would be sort of fun. Other wiki's i've been to though is, it was sort of was a little intruding for others to add in. Anyways, we already have Pesterchum and that seems somewhat more private then IRC. On another note it is easier to contact more people at once on IRC. But then there are vandals. What would we do with them on IRC? I think I'll leave it at that. Chezrush 22:10, April 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, in any IRC there are channel operators (OPs) who can kick and ban people who get out of hand. Obviously we could have the bureaucrats and the admins be OPs and they can take care of that sort of stuff. They would have to make an account with freenode first, though that's no difficult business. I have it on good authority that a certain Nobody has a freenode account already, anyways, on account of me talking with him on IRC nearly every day >_> 22:18, April 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh, and IRC has a magical little thing called PMs that stands for Private Messages, which are, well, private :P 22:21, April 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Well than I see nothing wrong with it. I like it. Any other objections? Chezrush 22:23, April 15, 2012 (UTC) ::To first answer the question on my talk page, yes I saw this thread but I really didn't have anything to add. I don't object to the idea however I am not familiar with IRC so yeah I really can't say much on it. The Light6 18:28, April 19, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm unfamiliar with IRC too, but it sounds like a good chat thing. So I am certainly not opposed to having it. That said, this wiki doesn't have much of a big community really, but then again a chat app would perhaps make it grow. I will however say that I currently have absolutely no time to look into it, because I have alot of stuff coming up...so someone else would have to do the organisation stuff. Things like this make me think we should perhaps open applications for more admins again.bitterLime 21:12, April 19, 2012 (UTC) :::Okay, I've consulted with a friend who is more knowledgeable about the procedures than me, and asked him to outline the options. It seems that the main concern at the moment is the simple matter of the name, for which #MSPAWiki, #MSPA-Wiki and #wikia-mspa have been suggested; he recommends one of the first two, and there may be some complications with the second one, so #MSPAWiki looks to be the most sensible choice #MSPAWiki seems better. But simple #mspawiki would work (does the caps matter here?) Chezrush 02:52, April 20, 2012 (UTC) :It's not case-sensitive, no Mmkay, if nobody else has any further comments, I'll start looking into setting it up : ) Great! When do you think it will come up? Chezrush 19:13, May 1, 2012 (UTC) . There are still some things to tie up, such as going over the rules and suchlike; I basically copied the ones from FFWiki and tweaked them a bit, but we should make sure we have it exactly how we want it for this wiki. It would also be great if my fellow admins could log on and register nicks to use ASAP (instructions can be found on the linked page), and then they can be given op rights. Anything else you want to query, let me know. Now, although the channel is ready to use, one caution. This announcement aside, I think maybe it might be best not to draw too much attention to the channel (i.e. don't go out of your way to tell people about it if they aren't already aware from this thread) until we're completely set up. There's no reason to actually hide it, and it'd be pretty hard to, but it may help to keep traffic low until we've at least got the other two admins briefed with useful info :Well, we don't have Bitterlime on there yet, but with three ops on, I think we're probably good. I'll stick a note in the sitenotice